Vérben úszó rózsák
by Clio Falcon
Summary: „Mi lakozik egy fiatal, házasodni készülő lány szívében? Csak ő maga tudja, de ő maga is csak homályosan. Mi történik vele, ha egy sötét árny elrabolja a szívét, és magáévá teszi? Mi történik, ha a halál csábítóbb lesz, mint az élet? Igazi romantikus lelk


Vérben úszó rózsák

„Mi lakozik egy fiatal, házasodni készülő lány szívében? Csak ő maga tudja, de ő maga is csak homályosan. Mi történik vele, ha egy sötét árny elrabolja a szívét, és magáévá teszi? Mi történik, ha a halál csábítóbb lesz, mint az élet? Igazi romantikus lelkületű történet egy lányról, aki a fény fele tart, és a teljes sötétségbe érkezik meg."

Megint az álom! A lány hideg verejtékkel arcán ébredt. Az éjszaka fényei kihúnytak, s csak Eileen zihálása hallatszott a sötétben. A homály, és a hulla-csend folytatta az álmot. A szobában lengett hangulata, s képei. Egy sötét alak suhogó köntösben, mely vértengerből lép ki, háta mögött vaskapuk záródnak és az ismeretlenbe siet. Végtelen út vezet lábai alatt, és tudja, hogy eltévedt, de halad tovább, nehogy valaki meglássa, és rájöjjön, hogy már nem tudja hova visz életének göröngyös ösvénye. Nem lehet visszafordulni, mert aki visszanéz, az soha nem tudja levenni tekintetét a múltról, melyet az idő világosra fest és rózsával hímez, melynek csak bársonyszirmait látják a lelkek, és tüskéiről megfeledkeznek.

Végtelennek tűnő percekig nem akart lassulni Leen lelkének hányódása, s lepedője gyűrött fodraiban látta gondolatainak hullámzó óceánját. Néha visszatért az álom a titokzatos idegennel. Mikor már azt hitte volna, hogy megszabadult tőle, talán teljesen ki is ment a fejéből, megint feltűnt, mintha nem akarna a feledés homályába merülni. Magas, szikár alakja finoman olvad bele az álmot és ébrenlétet elválasztó halvány határfelületbe. A lány mindig romantikus rajongással fordult a titokzatos árny felé, mely félelmetes, mégis csodálatos volt egyben, édes, kesernyés varázsával elbűvölte őt.

Nappal persze minden más megvilágításba került. Az álom csak gyerekes rajongássá silányult, s jelentőségét vesztette. Eileennek előkelő varázslócsaládból származó vőlegénye volt, aki szerette őt, vagy legalábbis szerette a pénzét, a rangját, és főleg a szépségét. A lánynak kevés elképzelése volt a férfiakról, bátyja nem lévén, apja pedig még akkor meghalt, amikor Eileen egészen kicsi volt. Minden reggel szívesen kilovalgolt a parkba, és a birtokot körülvevő pusztaságba, és örült, hogy nem egy zsúfolt város polgári házában kellett gyermekkorának legszebb éveit eltöltenie. Minden megadatott neki, mégsem volt senkije. Barátok és igazi játékok nélkül nőtt fel gyakran zárkózott be a könyvtárba és órákat töltött egyetlen szó nélkül könyvei között, amelyeket annyira szeretett. Igazán szeretetre méltó lány volt, minden jóizlésű férfi álma. Nem sokat beszél, nem sokat eszik, alig alszik, s engedelmeskedik, ha kell. Kiváló tanulmányai is ebben erősítették meg anyját, és meggyőződése volt, hogy helyesen neveli lányát. Eileen soha nem beszélt neki érzéseiről, és még kevésbé álmairól, melyek kitöltötték mindennapjait. Elzárkózott mindentől, és mindenkitől, azzal a tudattal, hogy egyszer eljön a férfi, akit álmaiban látott, és az övé lesz mindenestől. Azonban nem riadt vissza a házasságtól mégsem, mert érezte, hogy az árnyalakkal való kacsolata túlnő minden emberi ésszel felfogható érintkezésen.

Eileen a cseresznyefa alatti padon ült egy verseskötetet lapozgatva. Nem is igazán figyelt arra, mit olvas, mikor megakadt a szeme egy versen. Kiskorában festett hozzá illusztrációt, jól emlékezett rá. Az akvarellfestményen rengeteg stilizált fa állt, köztük édesapa vágató lovon viszi kisfiát, s az egész kép fő témája egy mindent körülvevő, s mégsem létező homályos alak. Goethe Tündérkirálya. Ilyen volt a lány is, mint a gyermek a versben. Elvarázsolta a halál romatikus derengésével, új, szebb világok ígéretével. Édesanyja ebben a kábulatban talált rá, s pirongatta, hogy nem jutott eszébe a látogatás, mely oly fontos az életében. Jakob most kéri meg a kezét, ezzel egy biztossá téve jövőjét. De Eileen tudta, hogy ez nem számít, csak egy lépéssel közelebb viszi az árnyhoz, bár még maga sem tudta, hogyan. Csendes belenyugvással fogadja végzetét, és halvány mosollyal mond igent egy olyan embernek, akit valójában még életében nem látott, és nem is fog soha, mert nem illik bele abba a világba, mely Eileen számára a valóság. Lehet az övé a teste, de a lelkét nem foghatja meg, mint lepkét a háló, mert olyan magasra szárnyal, hogy egyetlen háló sem ér fel oda. Eileen soha nem foghatta fel, anyja hogy tud földi dolgokra gondolni, mikor a földöntúli sokkal szebb, és minden fájdalom, és gyengeség semmivé foszlik, vagy gyönyörűséggé és erénnyé válik.

Közeledett az esküvő napja, de Jakob egy lépéssel sem került közelebb Eileenhez. A lány boldogsága, és öröme nem neki szólt, s a bókot is csak néha-néha kísérte halovány mosoly. A férfi attól tartott, hogy Eileen talán szeretőt tart. Fürkészte a hangulatváltozásait, s próbált vele beszélgetni, de a lánynak vajhmi kevés elkézelése volt a szerelem testi mivoltáról, s még kevesebb a férfiak lelki világáról. Ártatlanságában mégis sebezhetetlen volt. Jakob kezdte megérteni, hogy nincs helye a lány mellett, az esküvőt mégsem mondta le, mert benne látta társadalmi felemelkedését.

Ekkoriban vett föl Eileen anyja egy új lovászt. Mugli volt, de a lovakhoz remekül értett. A lány még nem is találkozott vele, mivel ő csak kora hajnalban szokott újabban lovagolni, amikor még mindenki aludt, és maga nyergelte a lovát. Tobiasnak csak a hírét hallotta. A személyzet félt tőle, az anyja szerint pedig csak néha kissé mogorva volt, ami még megengedhető, amíg vele engedelmes, és alázatos. Amiért anyja ilyen átlagos képet adott a férfiról, Leen nem is szándékozott vele találkozni, s messzire el is kerülte.

Néhány nappal az esküvő előtt Eileen nyugtalanul aludt, és furcsa zajokra ébredt. Még éjszaka volt, mert az ég sötéten borult föléje, de a ház ablakaiból kellemetlen világosság áradt. Ahogy a lány kinyitotta ajtaját, kegytlen füst gomolygott be szobájába. Égett a ház, s vele minden vagyona a lánynak. Mindenki kimenekült, már csak ő maradt benn, beletörődve, hogy a harmadik emeletről nincs kiút. A folyosó kárpitját már nyaldosták a lángok, s egyre közelebb kúsztak az ajtóhoz, s jeges rémület fogta el Leent. Rettegett a haláltól. Rettegett a tudattóül, hogy soha nem látja meg a vérből jövő, semmibe tartó lovagot. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy a halállal mindenre választ kap, s ebben a percben attól rémült meg, hogy most meghal, és nem derül ki semmi az elmúlással. Térdre rogyott a tudat hatalmas súlyától, s érezte, hogy a halál karjaival körülfonja. Rémült sikoly hagyta el ajkát, és az ájulás kerülgette, de kényszerítette rá magát, hogy nem veszítse el józan tudatát. A halál karjaiba kapta, és vitte, és vitte a pokol forró katlanán keresztül, a sötétségbe, és a megnyugtató semmibe.

Hideg szél borzolta haját, s kemény föld nyomódott hátának. Óvatosan kinyitotta szemét, s földöntúli derengés öntötte el látóterét. Füst és köd keveredett, s látta, hogy nem messze tőle vad kacajjal emberek rohantak el lobogó köpenyben, s diadalittas kiáltások hagyták el ajkaikat. Anyja és a szolgák valahol messze jajgattak, s néhány méterre egy élettelen test hevert, mely nem érez, nem fél, nem mosolyog, s nem szeret soha többé. Jakob. A tűz még mindig lobogott éledező sárga és vörös fénnyel, füst és a hajnali köd keveredett egymással. Eileen ekkor meglátta, hogy valaki közeledik hozzá, de nem tudta megállapítani, hogy ki, mert a homály mindent elfedett. Csak suhogó köpenye látszott az éjben, s a birtok rácsos vaskapuja tompa dörrenéssel becsukódott alakja mögött. „a tündérkirály„ formálta a szót Leen ajkaival. Letérdelt mellé az árnyalak, de nem szólt, nem kérdezett, csak nézte a lányt mélységeket felemlegető éjfekete szemével. Hosszú ében haja körüllengte arcát, s hófehér arcának minden vonásával, s minden érzékével Eileent figyelte, aki nem mozdúlt, és nem szólt, csak látta beteljesedni sorsát emellett a férfi mellett. Minden lenézése, és cinizmusa a varázslóarisztokrácia felé fordult, s e lányban látta bosszúja lehetőségét. A lovász volt, Tobias.

Eileen anyja tiltakozása ellenére is hozzáment Tobias Snapehez, mert szerette, és ő volt számára a rejtélyes éjszakai árnyalak, akit kis korától szeretett és mégis rettegett tőle. Éjjelente gyakran sírt, magának nem tudta megmagyarázni miért, hiszen igazából, mégha a férfi el is határozta a bosszút, nem tudta tiszta lelkiismerettel végrehajtani. Voltak olyan pillanatai, amikor egészen közel állt Eileenhez, máskor meg ütötte, s kegyetlenül bánt vele, nem törődve méltóságával, vagy egyszerűen emberi mivoltával. Leen soha nem mutatta kifelé fájdalmát. Viselte a szegénységet, az éhezést, a kíméletlen bánásmódot, de lelke megtört, s romantikus világa összeomlott, s szépen lassan elemésztette a bánat, és az egyedüllét. Első gyermeke meghalt néhány héttel születése után, s ez még jobban elszomorította Leent. Második fia aztán életbe maradt. Na nem mintha emberibb körülmények közé került volna, de volt benne valami emberfeletti akaraterő és makacsság. Inkább hasonlított apjára, de volt benne valami anyja zárkózottságából is. Emiatt sokáig azt hitték nem is tudna megtanulni beszélni. Három és fél évesen szólalt meg először, amikor anyja megbetegedett. Kezében egy csokor különböző zöld növényekből álló csokor volt, s azt mondta apjának: „a mama szomorú". Ezután is csak ritkán beszélt, és ahogy anyja egyre gyengébb lett, annál kevesebbet. Eileen még mindig váltig állította, hogy semmi baja, éjt nappallá téve dolgozott, de egyre soványabb és sápadtabb lett. Arcáról eltűntek a rózsás piros foltocskák, ruhái lötyögtek rajta, fekete haja fakó lett, s szemében kialudt a fény. Kisfia, Severus még öt éves sem volt, mikor anyja meghalt, és egyedülmaradt apjával, aki valaha talán szerette Leent és most önmagát hibáztatta azért, mert felesége meghalt, és minden keserűségét, dühét fiára zúditotta, aki ugyanúgy varázslónak született, mint anyja.

Eileen Prince sírját később sem látogatta senki. Csak sok évvel később jelent meg egy magas, fekete férfi, aki egy vértengerből lépett ki, hogy egy ismeretlen felé tartson Albus Dumbledore oldalán.


End file.
